


Falling

by Gomo66



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rich Theo, Scott is trying to live life, chris is stiles dad, jock theo, stiles is kinda a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: Theo is on the football team, stiles hates him... But he has a nice ass...





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles had not been having a great day. He got detention, which sucked, but was Thankfully cut short because coach was more than pissed that stiles was kept, completely lying through his teeth saying that they needed stiles for his skills only to have him sit down for half the practice. When he did play, a football knocked the small breath he had just sucked in right back out. Stiles coughed on the ground hearing coach ask if stiles was able to breath. 

"I'm okay- just a sec" he called out and coach had everyone else reset. Stiles sat up and was greeted to a crotch approaching him. He looked up seeing theo raeken jogging over, most likely Completely aware that he looks like a complete stud and slut at the same time. His bulge, which stiles hoped was enhanced by a cup, was obscenely large and it didn't help that his thick thighs and ass only complimented it. His sweat shirt was cut into a crop top, his shoulder poking out of the cut sleeves and a slit at the base of the neck exposed a bit of his chest. Really he could have just gone shirtless... 

"Sorry, New guy can't throw for shit" stiles groaned in agreement digging his shoe into the ground and getting up. 

"Yeah well why doesn't he come over here and apologize?"

"He's running suicide sprints for the next ten minutes, if he can walk I'll send him over, are you okay?" Theo steadied stiles and stiles nodded. 

"I'm fine" 

"Good, see ya in class" Theo picked up the football and stiles suddenly had an awkward feeling. He wanted to punch theo in the face, but he also wanted to jump him and see what that boy could do. 

"You okay dude" Scott walked over and stiles nodded. 

"Yeah" stiles ran back trying to turn his day around. 

Theo chuckled walking back over to the team running tackles. His day had just taken a turn for the extremely good. He had an excuse for talking to stiles. He had a moral dilemma for a few months concerning stiles. Mainly in how he'd approach asking him out. Theo knew that he drove the boy crazy and he wanted to use that. The fire in him was something theo wanted to see in action. But he also wanted to see it submit. 

Stiles finally finished getting changed. His chest had a dark red mark on it that made it hard to change. He didn't bother showering, he knew Scott was fine with it, mainly because stiles knew Scott would probably get off to it somehow, nothing phased the boy as being weird. It was oddly kinda endearing that his best friend was completely okay with everything because stiles knew he could not try. 

They've done some things before. Mostly it was Scott blowing stiles when the both of them were watching porn one day. But when Scott dated Issac that stopped. Stiles considered Issac a lucky man too, because Scott's blowjobs were nasty and amazing at the same time. His friend had no gag reflex and a horrible one at the same time. It made for mind blowing orgasms. But since they've broken up Scott has been less and less willing. He's going through a phase, stiles knew that much. When they arrived at stiles' house stiles was surprised that Scott sat next to him. 

"Whats that face for?" Scott looked up at stiles. 

"No its just... I mean you've been kinda distant lately"

"call it seasonal depression or whatever you want, I just haven't been in the mood recently, sorry" 

"no its fine, I- I mean is it cuz I didn't ever give you one?"

"I don't need one stiles I'm just not in a sex mood or mindset for a few weeks. It's probably good for my grades" stiles could tell he went too far. 

"Sorry bro"

"It's fine" stiles patted Scott's shoulder and heard the door unlock. 

"Hello?" Stiles leaned his head seeing Chris take off his shoes. 

"Hey" he called out looking down the hallway. 

"Your home early"

"slow day at work"

"bad day?" Stiles looked up curious. 

"No just slow, it wasn't that bad" stiles nodded as his stepfather rounded the corner seeing Scott. "Hey Scott"

"Hey Mr. Argent"

"Scott, call me Chris" 

"right"

"well I was going to order Chinese food but if your not out we can do something else" stiles looked up as his stepfather tugged at his tie. 

"I'm not up for cooking, and I'm kinda drained, tonight's a good night for takeout. Is Scott staying?"

"If it's okay, my mom has the night shift"

"It's fine, can one of you two pick it up later." Chris started moving for the kitchen. Stiles knew it was for a beer. He had planned on grabbing a few ones he had hidden away and drinking away some of the pain but now advil would have to be it. 

"sure" Chris took his beer into his office and stiles turned. "So do you want to drive?"

"I was hoping you would" Scott frowned.

"How about I make you a deal Scotty, if you pick it up, I'll give you the jockstraps I wore today at practice, and I'll even throw in the socks, with my pitts and ass rubbed all over them." Scott bit his lip.

"Fuck fine"

"I'm going to get changed then" stiles walked upstairs doing as he said placing them in a plastic bag and then into Scott's bag.

When stiles returned downstairs Scott was sitting clearly frustrated by his own decisions. "If it makes you feel better I gaged when I smelt them. That probably means they are worth it to you" 

Theo strode around the room humming. He knew he could just check stiles profile on the device... But is it really a good triumph if he didn't cheat. But he could just do it and ask stiles out, knowing he'd get what he wanted...

But it would be no fun... Besides, he can't fabricate everything. Taking away his asthma or making himself not get sick was one thing, it was another story when he would do something to another person... Like making someone throw a ball so poorly it would hit stiles. He hopes he didn't leave a bruise, theo would have to hurt the poor freshman. Hopefully stiles was relatively unharmed and we'll off because soon enough he'd be kneeling infront of theo begging for something.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up to Scott cuddling him. 

"You smell so good" he murmered in his half conscious state.

"Glad you get off to literally anything buddy but we have two hours until the alarm goes off and I want to get back to my dream."

Stiles dream was probably why Scott was cuddling him. Stiles got sweaty during sex dreams. This one had Co-starred stiles with the former football captain, Ford, the dude was the living embodiment of a hot big puppy. ford had a dusting of body hair everywhere and... Why was theo in his dream. The new Co captain had been the one actually performing the act on him. Stiles was just looking at ford's body... But theo had been the one to actually have sex with stiles, his bubble butt rode stiles world... 

When stiles woke up again he had barely remembered the dream. Instead he had to smack Scott because he was going for stiles Pitts. 

"Stop it bro" stiles turned and Scott went flush. 

"Sorry but umm... Did you cum from me doing that?" Stiles looked down letting out a growl. 

"No, that was a dream." Stiles got up tugging off the boxers. "And those were stupidly expensive"

"I could clean them off right now" 

"Fuck Scott do you ever not think about sex?" Stiles turned and Scott slowly shook his head. 

"I me a not when I'm around a Adonis like you"

"God you really don't pay attention in history, adonises were like perfect jock body's. I'm a twink Scott, a very small twink"

"with glorious funky foreskin attached to a massive dick"

"Hey, eyes up here" stiles pointed to his face. "I don't need you slipping into a heat or something"

"pfft, like I would need to slip into one" Scott layed back palming himself looking at stiles. 

"okay- I'm going to shower, just leave the boxers in my hamper when your done" Scott got up clearly with a major case of morning wood and stiles reconsidered letting him be naked, only Scott had the worst taste in sleepwear, scratchy sweaters that hurt if you cuddled against them too much... Their friendship was fucked anyway... Why bother.

Theo had woken up Cumming for his third time. He knew the device was powerful, hell it even could physically alter his body. But sex dreams were something else. Full control over what to do during the dream. Theo had a bit too much a fun with the dream stiles and he could tell his memories of it were slowly fading. He calmed himself down and decided to get a shower before school. He couldn't have stiles smelling his jizz on him.

When Scott and stiles arrived at school stiles had a weird urg to slap Scott. He was grinning like stiles was his conquest or something. 

"You do realize we share a bed like twice a week, and we don't do anything most of the time"

"I know, but I know what's under everything your wearing"

"So does the entire lacrosse and baseball team" stiles tilted his head and Scott nodded. 

"Yes but I've seen you hard, and like I know the face you make when you cum" Scott smiled leaning against his locker as stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Yes and this means?" Stiles looked over. 

"I don't know, just makes me happy" Scott smiled and stiles rolled his eyes for the millionth time. 

"So do I have to clean out my garbage or can I let someone else do it. It was a surprise to see you actually dressed when after you... Cleaned up"

"um... No, I came really quick on them so I cleaned them again"

"Scott those underwear were like $30" 

"why spend that much on underwear?"

"Because they are nice and silky Scott and I like nice and silky airy underwear-"

"Huh I pictured you for a briefs guy" stiles turned finding theo leaning against a locker. "Not being a creep just wanted to make sure your okay, I know footballs can hurt like a bitch" stiles bit his lip tugging down on his shirts neck hole revealing the small bruize on his left pec. 

"Doesn't hurt too much but maybe keep the new kid away from people for a while" 

"Yeah he's not making it past tomorrow's game..." Theo looked at the perfectly smooth skin get broken up by the bruize. "Hope it gets better, and I'll see you in chem" stiles nodded turning back to Scott who was not so subtlety looking at stiles ass. 

"Are you always thinking about some weird shit"

"Yup" Scott bit his lip. "And I think theos right, you'd look better in briefs."

"Okay... Anyway I have to go to Chem what about you?"

"I have... A free period... So..."

"I left your payment for driving in the small pouch in your bag... Go have fun I guess"

"one day, you will see it my way" Scott chuckled and stiles walked off to Chem. 

When he walked into the room for Chem he saw in big letters the classes names in a seating chart with research project written across the top. 

Stiles partners were Josh Diaz, who has a bad case of the flu and won't be back for two weeks... And theo raeken. 

"So it's just us... I guess" stiles said as he sat down looking over at theo nodd. 

"Yeah but how much help would Josh really bring?" Theo turned smirking and stiles was reminded why he hated theo... It was mainly a major hate boner... But there was that cocky attitude that got him. "Besides, we got a simple topic, I think we could meet up a few times. Make a power point, which thank fucking God, we don't have to present" Theo smiled and stiles nodded. 

"and by we you mean me? Like sixth grade?"

"No. That... Was a bad time for me in my personal life, don't worry I can do my part now, and I know that you can make things look nice"

"okay" stiles leaned back as theo started typing... With his stupid thick arms... And stupid perfect hair... And a pair of super huge fucking muscle tits that bounce when he jumps.... And hate boner returns. "I'll start after a minute, I gotta piss."

"Have fun" 

Stiles quickly went to the locker room closing the door behind him. 

"Scotty tell me your in here" stiles walked over to a stall hearing it unlock. 

"Whats up?"

"I have a project with Theo and I have a hate boner"

"and..." Scott smirked. 

"Yeah common"  stiles closed the stall door unbuttoning his pants. "Let me guide it... And sorry if you gag." Stiles took out his dick grabbing Scott's hair and sliding him down "God he's just so- agh like that- but he's such a bitch- but his ass- God his ass is glorious- I wanna tap it so bad. But I also wanna fucking slap his face- or punch it. Not in the sexy way though- fuck Scott common tongue right under foreskin. You know the deal- fuck fuck. I wanna guy punch him just because I know he has perfect abs and they would look so good red- fuck-" stiles came on Scott's face smiling. "Thanks buddy, I needed that"

"Yeah... No prob... You got some problems with Theo... Just ask him out"

"Yeah yeah yeah- I mean... I couldn't right?" 

"Why not? I mean... Your rough and I bet he'd like it... Now can I finish already?"

"Yeah sure" Scott moved and moaned leaning forward onto stiles. Stiles chuckled scratching behind Scott's ear getting a purr. "God your like a weird puppy"

"and you cum as soon as my tongue touches under your foreskin."

"That's a very normal thing Scott... You huffing my underwear right now is still weird"

"You'll like it one day" Scott chuckled as stiles buttoned up. 

"Okay I have to go work"

"have fun"


End file.
